1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for shortcut enabled, context aware information management.
2. Description of Related Art
The volume of information available on-line, especially over networks, public or private, is increasing dramatically. At the same time, perhaps because of the increased volume, the difficulty of accessing the information increases also. If a user can remember where information is located, then the user is required to negotiate difficult user interfaces to obtain information. Often, however, it is difficult to remember where particular information was previously found or is presently located, creating a need for additional searching through additional difficult user interfaces. There is increasing need, therefore, for ways of aiding memory in location of information and for ways of easing the use of interfaces.